kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Lorraine Rartia
Lorraine Rartia is a pure-blood human and an AA-ranked magician. She owns a creation shop in the city of Atera. Appearance Lorraine appears as a woman with slightly tanned skin tone. She has dark-brown hair which she ties in a short ponytail on her back, and brown eyebrows. She wears a pair of round glasses. Unlike most other people, Lorraine seems to change her clothes often; though she tends to dress for comfort and not fashion. Both she and her cousin Siera have gold eyes, which is atypical for pureblood humans who generally have the same hair and eye color. Personality Lorraine appears to be a slightly playful and quite witty person, who holds responsibilities in high regard (except for the Priest of Creation position—see below). She can easily turn most situations in her favor, and often approaches situations calmly and logically. She seems to be quite difficult to surprise, and even if she is it doesn't often show. She is not very capable in physical terms. Lorraine also shows moderate interest in Asha, although she never displays an obsession like Ruche and Airi. She is also shown to be a very supportive mentor, exemplified by her enthusiasm to take on Asha as a student in her younger days as well as her current treatment of Eiraheeari Catroshife. Lorraine was supposed to become the Priest of Creation before she ran away, leaving the responsibility to Lutz Sairofe. Notes * Lorraine is from a wealthy family, and due to the nature of her magic she is an affluent person herself. She is rumored to donate money from the sale of her merchandise for improvement in the Fighters' welfare. * Due to her Fighter obsession, she prefers muscular men but her fiance is not one. As a result, Lorraine has been postponing her actual marriage for years. Plot History In the year D989 the families of Saha On, age 30, and Lorraine, age 10, arranges their marriage. Ten years later, in a diner in Eloth, Lorraine tells Saha that she still does not think about marriage, but she is unwilling to break off their engagement for now because it would cause problems with their families. She reveals to him that she prefers masculine men who are more accomplished and so he resolves to accept several high-ranking positions he was recently offered. Lorraine thinks to herself that if she waits long enough and gets too old for him, he will break off the engagement himself and find someone younger.Kubera, Extra: Punishment Currygom once mentioned a love triangle in her me2day (now closed) between Lorraine, Saha, and Lutz Sairofe during their university days.Currygom's Me2day, title/date unknown - via Lorraine has met Laila Hemawati in her past, and the latter told her about Asha's unbelievable calculative powers and divine affinity. Season 1 Lorraine is first mentioned when the red sky incidents are discussed between Brilith and the temple magicians, where it is decided that since she is a young and powerful-enough of a magician, she should be sent to investigate the most recent destroyed village. She shortly makes her first appearance where she attempts to bring along Ruche Seiran as a teleporter. She arrives at the site of destruction on her stomach, and could have died because of Ruche's inconsideration. She threatens to make Ruche lose her job in order to make the latter more responsible in her job. She explains to Ruche the details of determining the number of causalities when she gets the odd result of no casualties. She follows Ruche's deduction of a potentially malfunctioned device, but refuses to return without further evidence and promises to drag her feet, if Asha is the cause of her companion's rush. She easily manages to mess with Ruche, by hinting on the latter's position and lack of work, causing her to suggest a search around the village, and turning it into a lengthy investigation around the village. About a month later she is tailing Ruche and harassing her, trying to get the latter to share Asha's birthday present with her, because her shipment got delayed. She is given a call from Leez, whom she remembers as Asha's friend and starts talking to, while responding to Ruche's finger with a flow of hoti brahma hammer strikes to her head. All three decide to visit Asha, but reconsider since the latter is sleeping, and visit Brilith instead, in an attempt to be entertained. She orders the most expensive drink from Brilith, and receives a bottle of soy sauce from her, as the latter appears displeased by the reason of the group's visit. She attempts to drink the sauce from the cup, but fails and following Ruche's initiative starts to listen to Brilith's story about Asha's magician rank. When the story is finished, she enquirers Brilith about Asha's missing right arm, but receives no answers from her about the matter. Shortly after the story finishes Asha wakes up, and all four go to her for birthday congratulations. She appears only slightly surprised when seeing Asha with messy hair and in her pajamas. When Leez leaves in shame and Asha tries to follow her, she stops her, claiming that she needs more rest because of the resistance from the barrier. Hearing Asha's feat of changing the alignment of the barrier, she is astounded and considers her worthy of the nonexistent AAA rank. Being unable to deliver Asha's present on time, she leaves Ari to meet Airi Yui, and even refuses to accept the delivery, ordering it to be sent back. The two seem to be making up fairly quickly and later visit Asha, who is eating with Leez and Ruche. They leave Leez to eat, and take a walk outside, where Lorraine gives Asha her present, Hunter's Eyes x50. When they return inside they continue by discussing the findings at Leez's village, while the victim of those events is kicked out by Asha. Lorraine is later seeing off Asha and Leez, along with Brilith, Airi and Ruche, where she prevents the two from starting a fight, by hitting both with hoti brahma hammers. On the eve of Sagara's attack on Atera, she visits Brilith with Ari, while leaving Airi to guard her shop. She has a small talk with Brilith about the Staff of Agni and returns with it to her shop, finding the guard Airi sleeping. She quickly silences Ari's rant with her own, and changes the weapon into a monstrous shape with bhavati brahma. She proceeds to have a heated battle with her guard, once the latter has woken and attacked the weapon. The two are stopped by Ari and are given a new surprise by the red glowing sky. They quickly prepare to leave for the palace with a flying car, while still arguing amongst themselves. Lorraine takes the driver's seat, Airi the front-side seat, while Ari is chained to the vehicle in the back. While on their way to the temple, they are noticed by Sagara, who lands with a large bang on the vehicle. Lorraine quickly boxes in the sura with hoti brahma, while Airi neutralizes Sagara's attack with bhavati asvins. She is quickly grabbed by Airi, and they escape onto a nearby roof, with Lorraine being carried over Airi's shoulder, and carrying the Staff of Agni, while keeping a lookout for Sagara. She manages to make Airi mad as they escape, and they have a longer discussion about the situation once they have lost their pursuer. They decide to visit Brilith and run into the curly haired temple magician on the way. They find the barrier room empty and the barrier deactivated. She has a short conversation with Airi, who prepares to engage one of the attacking sura directly, and once the latter has left, talks to the shrine magician. She shortly finds Brilith and Agni and breaks through the separating glass with the Staff of Agni, losing her balance in the process and falling on her face to the ground. Despite her clumsy entrance, she is capable of blocking the immediate attack from Riagara and Pingara with her hoti brahma barrier, and later bows and hands the weapon to Agni, after witnessing his flaming hands. She has a short talk with Brilith and is witness to the relationship between Brilith and Agni, that she later comments on. When the attack is over, she is taking care of the children, and finally notices Mr. Ari, who is still hanging from the flying car. Season 2 Chapter 13: Lost Lorraine is among the magicians called to discuss the sura attack on that happened to Atera. She talks to Airi about the latter's memory, and watches Brilith trying to explain Agni's existence to the other magicians. Chapter 15: The Weapon of a God Lorraine appears to have altered the Neutral Bow to make it usable, at Riche Seiran's request. It was originally designed to be used by only one person, but Lorraine made it so that anybody can use it, although it caused a decrease in power. Siera says that the Golden Knight was stolen, then ended up with Lorraine, who bought it at an antique shop. He is unable to get it back because the law on stolen properties has not been passed, and Lorraine will only sell it back for 100,000 gold. Chapter 24: Taboo Chapter 29: Isle of Myths Tara informs Brilith that Lorraine, Airi, and Ruche have already left for the magician conference in Aeroplateau. Chapter 30: Falling Petals Airi bitterly complains about her uncomfortable ride in Lorraine's upgraded flying car. Lorraine explains that they couldn't otherwise get a transport with a direct route from Atera to Aeroplateau. Ruche chimes in that her teleportation skills made the trip even shorter. After Airi's friends spend a bit of time teasing her, Ruche notices that there are many halfs around, and Lorraine wonders why. Airi comments that Aeroplateau is not a half-friendly city, plus halfs can't use magic so they wouldn't be here for the conference. Ruche has a brief chat with a nearby half, and then explains to her friends that many halfs were summoned to be witnesses in Asha's trial, and Saha wanted to make sure there were plenty of them. References es:Lorraine Rartia